


Such a pretty little thing

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Childhood, Crossdressing, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Cersei grew breasts and Jaime sprouted up a hand's span taller than her, the twins used to trade places, for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a pretty little thing

Before Cersei grew breasts and Jaime sprouted up a hand's span taller than her, the twins used to trade places, for fun. They were never caught at that particular game. Jaime would have claimed that he did it for Cersei's sake, so that she could wear his breeches and run about playing Lord of the Crossing with the pages and stable-boys. And he did love to see her, face flushed and happy, when she returned, straw in her hair and scrapes across her knuckles that she'd have to hide the next day. But in truth, he also loved the smooth slide of her yellow silk gown against his legs, the pretty ribbons the maid would tie in his long hair. For a time, he was even surprisingly good at embroidery.


End file.
